mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Knocked Out Grizz?
"Who knocked out Grizz?" is the first episode of episode 8. It first aired Jan 27th, 2010. Premise Is someone going around attacking people in Gnarly Woods? What had happened to Grizz? Summary Milo, Camille and Alfred are on clean up duty after class, however, Milo soon becomes distracted with playing, instead of cleaning, but when Camille calls him out on it, he shows her how much he had picked up. Only for her to show she's instead picked up a bit more then him due to just working. Nearby, they hear a cry of pain and soon locate it coming from Grizz's boat, where they look inside to see he's been knocked unconcious! Bringing Grizz to Alfred's home, Dr. Anna looks over him and mentions he'll be fine other then a few small cuts. Before the group leaves to investigate, Alfred takes a picture of it and they quickly go to look for a second clue. They head back to Grizz's boat first in order to examine it, but they can't find anything unfortunantly. Milo asks what they should be looking for, but Alfred only vaguely tells him "anything strange". But Milo begins to play instead before accidentally falling back. He picks up a small scale, which Alfred collects for his next clue. It's then Rudy suddenly appears when Alfred explains what happened to Grizz when Milo begins to interogating him, asking where he was and what he had been doing, thinking he's a suspect. To which Camille instantly doubts. So the group then go onto the lake using a paddle boat. It's then suddenly a fish leaps out! Alfred notices some of the towns people on the other side of the lake asking who had attacked Grizz and beginning to worry as they arrive to the dock. Milo assures them that everything is fine since he-Alfred is on the case. Alfred's mom arrives to inform them that Grizz woke up then and they rush back. Upon arrival, Grizz and Dr. Anna are having tea when he is asked to explain what happened since everybody is beginning to freak out. To which Dr. Anna suggest he may be suffering from Amnesia when Grizz mentions not being able to remember much other then going to his favorite fishing spot and then something suddenly flying by his head. With enough clues, Alfred and Co. Return to Hedgequarters while trying to determine what happened to Grizz while he was in the lake. Camille begins to suspect that someone snuck up on him, then attacked, but this seems unlikely, when Alfred may suddenly have gotten an idea and they go back to the lake. They begin to notice many fish suddenly flying back and forth, into the air around them and realize what exactly happened! Alfred reveals that Grizz was knocked unconcious by the fish. His motor most likely scared them and when they jumped out, due to their sharp fins one cut his nose. Which startled him and caused him to trip and hit his head on the seat behind him. Alfred then suggest that Grizz should use a rowboat instead in order to avoid scaring or surprising the fish when shockingly Milo suddenly has an idea! Using a net, they manage to catch many fish, which Alfred deems is "not bad". Causing Milo to exclaim its Genius as the episode comes to an end.. Quotes *Milo: I'm just crossing my I's and dotting my T's! *Camille:'' The expression is 'crossing your T's and dotting your I's. '' *Milo: Oh, right. ''-----'' *Grizz:'' Give me a hug!'' *Milo:'' Uh, Grizz, a little air?'' ''----'' Trivia *Tina asks if she should lock her house, possibly meaning she lives alone. *On the Gaumont website description it claims Alfred, Camille, and Milo were flying kites. But in the episode they were really doing cleanup duty after school. *Apparently Rudy, much like Victor eats bugs and dirt. While Grizz is revealed to be a picky eater. Goofs *Despite the claims of him being unconcious, multiple times Grizz is shown with his eyes slightly opened as Alfred takes the picture. *If one looks closely, when is Grizz telling what happened on the lake he is already wearing a bandage on his nose despite the incident not occuring yet. *At the beginning when Lily asks if Grizz will be okay the straps of her yellow dress are not visible when they should be. *When the group discover Grizz passed out in the boat the center of Camille's hairclip. It should be colored to show her hair. *When in Hedgequartes discussing the motor of the boat, notice one of Milo's fingers are miscolored. *Before Grizz is hit near the end of the episode, note Grizz's nose from behind, its brown like his fur when it should be a light tan color. *When going over the clues, Camille mentions Grizz getting a head cut. But it would have made more sense to have said his nose got a cut. *Obviously, the fish scale changes size as both Milo and Alfred handle it near the beginning of the episode. *As Alfred moves his hand to say "there's only one way to find out" one of his fingers is fully shaded, while it should have only been a part of it. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h16m38s2.png|Our first clue is a scratch on Grizz's nose. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h18m54s88.png|Our second clue is a fish scale, found in a Grizz's boat. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h21m54s103.png|And our last clue is a noise of boat motor. Bear Hug.PNG|Grizz gives Alfred, Milo and Camile a bear hug. Anna.PNG|Dr. Anna telling Aflfred and the others that Grizz has amnesia. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h17m49s195.png|Are you done?! vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h18m02s86.png|Milo falls in the boat. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h20m32s26.png|It appears Grizz has a plaster, even before incident happened. Question Mark.png|Who done it? Category:Episodes